These hearing aids are also termed CIC (completely-in-the-canal) aids and are marketed under the trade name Microlux by Audilux N. V. in The Hague.
Hearing aids of this type consist of two parts. In a particular variant the first part is provided with the electronics and the second part is mainly an accommodation for a battery. Moreover, one of the parts is preferably of universal construction and the other part is matched to the auditory canal of the wearer.
Under all circumstances it must be possible to remove the hearing aid from the ear. Moreover, it must be possible to separate the two parts, for example to replace/charge the battery or to perform other activities. Separation of the two parts is also necessary for cleaning, for example the removal of earwax.
It is known to provide such a hearing aid with a single pull cord that is permanently attached. This protrudes from the auditory canal to only a slight extent and the wearer can remove the hearing aid by pulling. As indicated, under some circumstances it can be necessary to separate the two parts from one another after removal from the ear. A wide variety of methods are used for this purpose in the state of the art. Pushing a rod or the like through the second part, as a result of which the first part is detached from the second part, may be mentioned as an example. Other methods are also known, but these all have in common that uncontrolled, and possibly high, forces are applied to the parts, as a result of which damage regularly occurs.